The Infanta
by twob1rds
Summary: A grand procession is held for the princess's birth, Queen Zelda and her King Consort fret over the future of their child.


Trumpets resounded throughout the streets of New Castle Town, and cobblestones rang with the sound of hooves prancing through the streets. Golden and green banners flew from the pikes of the soldiers of Hyrule, flowers thrown at their feet as crowds cheered and sang praises for their leaders. The corps poured from the gates of the castle, a seemingly endless stream of loyal Hylians marching in time to the drummers beat and the occasional sound of canons bursting throughout the air. Throngs of people followed the procession as it marched through town, wild glee upon the faces of the citizens of Hyrule as their soldiers marched by, proceeding the royalty of the land. As the foot soldiers passed, the cavalry marched in time behind them, the proud Knights of Hyrule showing off their arms as they passed through the streets. The knights had their wild horses beautifully decorated, some adorned in flowers, some in gorgeously patterned ribbon, intricately interlaced throughout saddles and bridles, twirling into patterns representing their great country. Their horses held their heads high, and smiles ornamented the faces of the knights that rode them, words of adoration and excitement pouring from their mouths in a great multitude.

"Make way! Our glorious Queen comes!"

"Hyrule is whole once more!"

"The Goddesses have blessed us with a miracle!"

"The Hero of Hyrule presents himself to the public, make way! Make way!"

Hyrule had been flourishing, and nearly 16 years later, most of the wounds caused by Ganon had been healed. Bolson construction had done a remarkable job at rebuilding, and now Castle Town was very nearly restored to its former glory. Hyrule Castle was once again gleaming and gorgeous, only completed recently because the queen did not want the castle to take priority over the homes that people had lost. Queen Zelda had done much to advance her civilization, to heal it after the Great Calamity, and while evil remained, her people could finally rest safely. The borders of the towns were secure, trade was flourishing, and most subjects had full stomachs and warm homes. That was all she ever wanted, after all, to serve her people, to right the wrongs that had been wrought upon them. Hyrule knew so much pain, so much destruction, but it always bounced back, a testament to the resiliency of the Hylian people. Zelda knew that they truly were a people blessed by the goddesses, but there was only one blessing that mattered to her on that joyous day.

The celebration of her daughter, her sweet Princess Zelda.

The child was birthed just a week before the jubilance engulfing the town, and she represented a future for the people of Hyrule long after the scars had faded and all only remembered peace. If it weren't for centuries of royal tradition, Zelda would have named her Hope, proof that no matter how battered, how broken, one could always stand back up and conquer the evils holding them down. Her husband agreed, but oft suggested that they could pass the name down to their next one, whenever that may be. Still, worry tugged at the back of her mind, that small fear that her seal would break, that Calamity Ganon would come again and destroy everything she had built, everything she had made for her people, for her daughter. The thought of it all made Zelda clutch the small child closer to her chest, her bright blue eyes staring down at the little miracle she had created. The princess let out a small coo, her eyes opening wide as she tried to take in the glowing, loud surroundings around her. For now, the queen put away her worries, her fingers rubbing at the cheek of her child as she looked forward. She could see the procession ahead of her, the Knights stepping out into the light as they began to move past the gates, deep into town. She watched as they cheered, as the crowds called for royalty, and the love her people had for her made Zelda's heart burst with pride.

"It was all worth it," she breathed, looking back down at her child as she felt the gaze of her King consort. "Wasn't it, Link?"

Link smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders as they both stared at the miracle they had brought into the world. "It was, my love."

As the words left his lips, the pair looked up, joyous roars coming from the crowd assembled outside as representatives of each of Hyrule's races reached the streets of town. The Gerudo came first, a host of swordswomen leading, their great scimitars drawn as the engaged in a swirling dance throughout the streets. They brandished their blades to the music blasting throughout the air, the steel flashing in the light as they spun and twirled. It was hard for the crowd to look away from the spectacle, and heads gradually turned to follow them as they passed by. Still, the beauty of the swordswomen had nothing on the gorgeous golden palanquin holding Riju, Chieftain of the Gerudo. Decorated in silk and perfume, even the smell of it drew the attention of the crowd as it passed by, the reflections of the passerby shown in the spotless gold of the litter. Every inch of it was ornate and detailed, thin lines of gold rising in sharp lines from the base to support the grand domed roof, allowing the public to see Riju sitting in all her glory. The base was worked to show the history of the Gerudo, good and bad. It showcased the beauties of the desert, the rise and fall of King Gannondorf. It showed Nabooru, the seven heroines conquering all foes that faced them, and most importantly, it showed the great Lady Urbosa, champion of the Gerudo. Her image started at the base, but she rose to completely cover the back of the large palanquin, a golden thunderbolt in her right hand and the Lightning Helm tucked underneath her left arm. She looked magnificent, regal, as if she was there in the flesh, just covered entirely in gold.

The Gerudo still venerated Lady Urbosa, but none more than Chieftain Riju. No longer a child, she has lead her people into prosperity and happiness, truly introducing a golden era upon her people. While the inner Gerudo Town was still strictly off-limits to men, she did expand the settlement just outside to allow for the trading of goods between all peoples, regardless of race or gender. While some of the older members of the tribe dissented, Riju assured them that the most sacred parts of town, the plaza, Urbosa's monument, the grave of Nabooru, would all only remain accessible to women. The act had been wildly popular, allowing more Gerudo women to stay closer to town to be with their husbands and loved ones. Their children got to grow up deeply entrenched in both Gerudo and Hylian culture, and morale within her territory has never been higher. The success of her plan has allowed for increased trade with the rest of Hyrule, and Gerudo Town is beginning to become a second cultural center for Hyrule because of Riju's efforts.

What was once a young girl had turned into a strong and wise leader, and she was seated on fine silks and linen within the palanquin. One of her hands rested on the small bump jutting out from her stomach, while the over waved to the crowds, visible through the golden curls that adorner her litter. Whispers of wonderment rustled throughout the crowds at the sight of the noble ruler, her gorgeous red hair ornately braided around her face, the rest of it falling in waves across her shoulders. She was tall, nearly seven and 1/2 feet now, and her face was sharply defined. Still, she glowed with a soft beauty, the kindness that followed her throughout childhood radiating from her now. "Long live the Princess Zelda!" She yelled to crowds, laughing with near unbridled glee as the crowd repeated her, chanting the phrase long after she had passed most of the crowd. Still, Riju couldn't help to look back behind her as her company slowed down, watching with curious eyes as the Gorons emerged from behind the gates. She never knew what to expect from the volcano dwellers, but every parade they put on sure was a fiery show. Literally and figuratively.

The Gorons came out with a company of drummers, their loud rhythms even drowning out the sounds of the trumpets as they passed by. A small group of dancers trailed behind, stomping and jumping wildly. While the Gerudo's dance was perfectly timed and uniform, the Gorons were passionate and wild. The danced in rough movements, jerky almost, and they lifted their feet high and slammed them onto the ground. They shook the earth around them despite their smaller numbers, and trailing behind the dancers were groups of fire-tamers and jugglers. The jugglers hurled huge flaming rocks into the air, performing tricks that dazzled the crowd (and singed them a little bit), one of the nimbler jugglers managed to juggle with his feet for a little bit even. They would pair off, tossing to each other at amazing speeds with a precision most would not associate with the heavy-set, loud-mouth Gorons. Still, even more fascinating were the fire-tamers, old Goron's who have lived so long that miniature volcanoes dot the rocky landscape of their formidable backs. At timed, almost deeply synchronized intervals, the fire-tamers would lean forward, take a deep breath, and let out a wild, primal shout as they spewed lava up into the air. It landed on their backs a few seconds later, the sting of the lava making them jump up with a jubilant shout. The crowds cheered at each feat the troop performed, children's faces shining in joyous wonderment, and a few Gorons almost tried to throw a rock or two their way as a keepsake. Luckily, they remembered the frailty of other races, and stopped themselves from giving small children third degree burns.

Unfortunately, the Goron delegation was missing its leader, Yunobu, due to an issue within the mines. There were rumors of an evil stirring beneath the ground, and despite the occasion, he found it to be an urgent matter. Yunobu had really come into his own in the past 16 years, and after the passing of Bludo he had done a wonderful job maintaining and taking care of the mines under his care. Output had increased by a solid 40%, and he managed to reopen several of the mines that collapsed after the Great Calamity. Still, there were dangers lurking in the mines, a darkness brought on by the calamity that nobody had quite been able to squash out. Yunobu had been doing a good job and fighting off the remaining corruption, but he was too stubborn to stop until every single monster was out of his mines. If it meant missing such important events... well so be it.

Zelda and Link both deeply felt the absence of Yunobu, he was a close friend of the pair, and they both wanted him to meet their child. The talk of trouble at the mines worried them both, and Zelda took it the worst. The first sign of Calamity Ganon returning was Death Mountain's rumbling, a stirring within the depths that gave warning to the great evil about to burst from the earth. "Do you think..." Zelda trailed off, distracted by the tiny fingers that brushed across her hands as the small princess began to fuss. "Shhhh..." Zelda rocked the baby gently, a low hum gently floating through the air as she tried to calm her.

Link knew what Zelda was thinking, and his face tightened at the idea. His bright blue eyes narrowed, and he clenched his jaw, staring ahead in thought. The issues within the mines could be nothing, it could just be remnants of the Calamity, but it could be something more, something sinister. "I don't know, I'm sure Yunobu will let us know if it's something he can't handle, though." He paused, a frown turning down the corners of his mouth, "I'm sure worst case scenario we can take care of it."

Zelda looked up at her husband, a sigh exiting her mouth, "I know. It's been almost 16 years and nothing more has presented itself. Still I-I know deep down that I am being illogical in thinking that Ganon could re-emerge any second but... what if he does? We can't exactly drop everything to save Hyrule, we have a child to protect, and I never want her to know the burdens of the life our people had to live while we were gone... I don't- "

"She isn't, we have worked so hard to make sure of that, Zelda. We have rebuilt nearly everything that was destroyed, our people are happy, and safe, and protected," Link sat forward on his chair, partially turning his body to lock eyes with his wife. "There is no reason to believe that she's going to suffer at the hands of our enemies, I'm sure she will have her own trials to face, but she isn't going to have to go through the same things we did."

"We do make the world better in the names of our children, after all..." Zelda said, reaching out her free hand to stroke Link's cheek. "You're right, though, thank you." He smiled, placing his hand on top of hers before turning his head to place a small kiss on her palm. The tension in the Queen's face released just as the voices of the Zora choir began to soar through the air, the Zora delegation finally moving past the gates of the castle and into the streets. She could just barely hear the crowds cheer over the voices of hundreds of Zora, and Zelda wished she could be out on the streets with her people.

From the streets, the Zora delegation brought awe, a display to rival both the Gorons and the Gerudo. Zora soldiers lined the front lines, their tridents rising high in the air as they marched to the music of the choir, smiles adorning most of their shark-like faces. Nothing brought the Zora people more joy than showing off their skills, be it with their craftsmanship, gorgeous statues and monuments made of stone, or through the arts. Not many non-Zora's got to hear the choir, and the fact that they were performing in full showed the high regard the Zora held the royal family. Behind the soldiers rose a small parade float, pulled by a team of packhorses that were decorated elaborately in pearls and silk. The float itself was a marvel, crafted of luminous stone and embedded with gold and pearls, gorgeously sculpted to show a scene of the ocean. Waves rose from the base, curling upwards to gracefully embrace the scallop shell rising from the float. From a few angles, it looked as if the droplets of water were suspended in mid-air, with nothing connecting them to the rest of the float, a glorious testament to the skill of Zora craftsman. Standing at the center of the float, nestled within half of the scallop's shell, stood the select few representing the Zora people. Members of the council of elders were situated in the center, waving politely at the crowd. Most of them still didn't trust Hylians, but after the heroism shown by Zelda and Link they decided to lighten up on them, at least a little bit. Most importantly, however, Prince Sidon was at the very front of the pack. He was over the moon it seemed, jumping and waving to the crowd, his hooting and hollering barely able to be heard over the voices of the choir trailing behind him. None had been more excited for the birth of the princess than him, or at least, that what he says to anyone who will listen.

Prince Sidon was a prime example of the next generation of Zoras, hopeful for the future and excited to emerge from the shadows of seclusion and distrust of the world outside of their domain. Since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, it had been slow moving to get the older generation to forgive the sins of the past, but it's been progress nonetheless. Trade has exploded from within Zora's Domain, as Hylian craftspeople journey from far and wide to not only trade goods, but to learn from those the Zora consider to be masters in their occupations. Still, time was slow moving for the Zora, 16-17 years to a Hylian may seem like a good chunk of time, but to a Zora, it was hardly anything. While they had drastically seen improvement within their domain throughout the small amount of time, most were waiting to see what was to come, to see how the dynasty ahead of them unfolded, and how the queen and king consort navigated the troubles ahead, no matter how small they may be. Be that as it may, it still didn't stop the choir from singing praises for the royal family. The grand choir, hundreds of Zora strong, marched behind the float, their voices rising and falling into a beautifully choreographed oratorio. They sung of victory, of hope, of the future in store, and each voice had its part to play, a piece to fit into the puzzle of music and glory. It truly was nothing of this world, and it brought tears to the eyes of most of the crowd lining the streets. The sheer beauty, the gracefulness of just a few hundred voices it just... it took their breath away. It was a gift to hear in person, and it was an experience that nobody, not even the children in the audience, would be able to forget.

Still, as the choir passed, heads began to turn in waves towards the gates once more, the Knights of the Royal Guard being the first to emerge once the choir had finished passing. Their horses were gleaming and manicured, their armor shining in the light of the sun. Scattered throughout their ranks were banners with the crest of the royal family, but there were even a select few holding the Shiekah insignias as well, a testament to the integration of their people into Hyrule once the Calamity ended.

Finally, it was time for the royal family to emerge.

The crowds roared at the sight of the knights, a new energy sweeping through them at the thought of their rulers being so near, so close to emerging from behind the gates. The energy was electric, and almost palpable, even the most stoic of the knights in the royal guard could feel the excitement coursing through their veins. The kingdom was ready to meet its princess, to welcome her with open arms and let her know that they were there for her to lead, to learn from. They were a reminder to never forget the lessons of the past but move forward to the promises of the future, a testament to the will of her people. Surely, the Princess Zelda would know this, all of it, but for now she was just a baby, nestled in the arms of her mother and bewildered by all the noise and excitement around her. She jolted as the royal carriage moved forward, pulled by a team of pure white horses and decorated in green and gold. Above her, as they exited the gates, flew a large group of Rito, dropping flowers onto the ground, their voices joining in the choir as they moved forward. Most of the Rito were dressed simply, but Kass, the tribe's fresh chieftain, was decorated ornately in feathers and furs. His daughters followed closely behind him, flowers dripping from their claws, all except for Kheel. She flew down to glide just above the royal carriage, a special gift for the small princess tucked away in her talons. She floated down gently, resting to perch just on the edge of the driver's seat.

"My Queen, My King... on behalf of the Rito, I present to you this," she bowed her head deeply before gently removing the coronet from her talons. It was a masterful work of art, a pair of silver silent princesses resting at the brow, its leaves and stems making the band of the coronet itself. Nestled in the heart of each flower was a diamond, a reminder to those that saw it that it was a work meant for royalty, and none other. "It's a gift for the young princess, my father saw to it that it would grow with her, at least until she was 3."

Zelda let out a gasp as she took it into her hands, tears pricking the edges of her eyes as she inspected it. "Oh, Kheel... it's beautiful," she said, gently running her fingers over the silent princesses that met each other at the brow. Kheel smiled and bowed again, launching herself back into the air before Zelda could properly give thanks. As she fell back in formation with her sisters, she stole some of the flowers Gentil had clutched in one of her claws, which caused a little spat in the air, spilling the entire basket onto the royals beneath them. Zelda let out a joyful laugh, looking above to watch the flowers cascade down unto the ground, each one falling in their own, unique way. A few even managed to land onto the face of the princess, which startled the baby into letting out a cry. The queen brushed off the flowers on her child's face, a soft, warm smile spreading across her face as she tried to comfort the baby. The cries quickly subsided, even throughout the wall of noise that hit them as the carriage reached the eyes of the crowds.

"Are you ready?" Zelda turned to look at her husband as he spoke, and she simply nodded. The smile upon her face grew wider as the excitement finally hit in full, and she looked back down at the baby in her arms, cooing gently as she placed the silver coronet onto her head. It rested perfectly upon her brow, although the cold metal startled her at first, she didn't cry, instead reaching up her arms to feel what was placed upon her head. Slowly, Zelda eased herself up off the seat she was resting in, carefully holding the baby to her chest as she stood. Link got to his feet as well, wrapping an arm around her waist to make sure she didn't lose her balance as the carriage unsteadily rode across the cobblestone. When the couple stood together, the masses reacted with unbridled joy, and flowers were thrown from the streets as well as the air. Cheers rang out from all sides, well wishes for the princess, congratulations, thanks, declarations of joy and love. It touched the pairs hearts to the core, and the shared a look before both grasping their child. Slowly, Princess Zelda was raised into the air, displayed for all to see, for all to throw their affection unto.

And the princess saw her kingdom for the very first time.


End file.
